


ALRIGHTY APHRODITE

by veIvethearts



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veIvethearts/pseuds/veIvethearts
Summary: "ALL LORELEI O'SULLIVAN WANTED WAS TO SPEND HER LIFE SURROUNDED BY CATS AND PLANTS."
Relationships: Donald Malarkey/Original Female Character(s)





	ALRIGHTY APHRODITE

Anytime a member of the O'Sullivan family fell in love with someone they shouldn't have ( _Harry, a Catholic, and Angela, a Protestant_ ) or was forced into running around the British Isles ( _Dublin to London, London to Aldbourne_ ) because of their less than exemplary connections ( _the IRA and communists_ ), they blamed it on the family curse.

The O'Sullivan Curse: an ambiguous, mysterious cloud that hung over them. Some said it was a blessing or something akin to a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Lorelei wasn't sure she believed in the curse. Anytime that a family member brought it up, it was met with various origins of where it came from and what it did. But maybe she would finally believe in the curse when she met _him_.


End file.
